


happy birthday forever, leviathan

by luxettenebrae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aprons, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Penetrative Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, actually idk if pronouns even come up in here, happy birthday leviathan!!!, trashy self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae
Summary: You decide to surprise Leviathan after a day at RAD for his birthday celebration. Making use of your anime knowledge, you use the, "Welcome home!" attack, equipped with an apron and nothing else.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 376





	happy birthday forever, leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> I had been rather iffy about posting this because I haven't posted any of my trashy, self-indulgent Levi fanfiction (and didn't really plan to), but I thought I'd just share it here because it's his birthday. At least, somewhere in the world, it's still his birthday. Like I said, this is fully trashy and self-indulgent (I am aware). Just have to say that and get it out of the way.  
> Also, I may add an omake later. I just published it now because it's technically still his birthday.  
> Happy birthday, Leviathan! I hope you liked your birthday present~♡

Leviathan was having a pretty okay day. He’d ordered a new figurine on Akuzon of Seraphina, went to breakfast late, and actually made it to RAD in-person for once. He wondered if he should have stayed home, seeing as it was his birthday, but ultimately decided he’d show his face at the academy. 

Not that it had anything to do with him wanting to see you or have you wish him happy birthday, that is. 

He’d walked with you to school, and you’d been as pleasant of company as always- as expected of his Henry, of course. And, before the two of you had gone in the classroom, you’d stopped him, rubbed him on the head, and smiled warmly, the way you usually do. 

“Happy Birthday, Levi!” 

He was feeling rather warm and fuzzy inside, left standing there stock-still as you skipped into the classroom. But there was also a strange feeling of disappointment in his chest. Like he’d been expecting anything more than that from you. Levi supposed that was as much as a disgusting otaku shut-in like him could hope to receive from someone like you, even if the two of you were good friends. 

He zones out during class, distractedly taking notes, and before he knows it, the day of classes is over. Levi looks around. Maybe he could at least walk home with you, too- but his efforts were to no avail, because you were nowhere to be found. Now his heart was sinking again. You’d walked with him to school, so it was probably too much time to spend with him. That, and you had all his other brothers to spend time with, anyway. He trudges out of the classroom wearily. As far as birthdays went, it’s not like this one was going any worse than usual. He usually spent his birthdays at home in his own room, surrounded by his figurines and body pillows, gaming and watching live streams of Sucre Frenzy, and probably watching a few episodes of TSL. His favorite episodes, of course- like the one where Henry swore his undying loyalty to the Lord of the Shadows, or where the two shared a touching moment at night when they’d both woken up and went outside for a breath of fresh air. 

He sighs and shakes his head. What did he expect, anyway? Oh, well. It was time for him to go back and do the same things he did every year without fail. Alone, in his own room. 

You break into Levi’s room and shut the door quickly. You’d even left school early for this, so you were hoping your sacrifices would be worth the scolding you knew you’d receive from Lucifer later when he found out. You winced, but kept moving- you had to make preparations quickly before Levi got back. It was lucky that he had gone to school today, because you’re not sure otherwise how you would’ve enacted your plan- you probably would have had to set up in your own room and tried to make him come over, which would’ve proven a struggle with his tendencies. And he’d ask you why you wouldn’t just come to his room like usual, especially since today was his birthday, too. 

You smile at the thought of him. This morning, his face had been somewhat hopeful and expectant, and his face had flushed a deep red when you wished him happy birthday. But making him wait was making you feel guilty- you didn’t want him to think you hadn’t prepared him a present. 

Rose petals are scattered around his room, and you have the newest edition of the game series, Pursona- which one was this? The seventh one? You shrugged. As long as Levi didn’t already have it in his extensive collection- which he shouldn’t, since it just came out today, although you knew he was always quick to order things from Akuzon, even before they’d been released. A basket of his favorite snacks is tied with a bow and sitting beside his desk. 

Now, all you had to do was take a shower and get dressed- well, put on the right attire -before he got back. Your heart was racing. You just hoped he would like it, and that he wouldn’t shun you for it, or worse, you’d ruin his birthday. 

Levi frowns as he tries the door handle. It was...unlocked? He never left the room unlocked while he was gone because he never knew what his obnoxious brothers might get up to- well, mostly just Mammon, but that was beside the point. He pushes open the door carefully, wondering if he was going to find Mammon rifling through his collection of items again, on his birthday, no less. 

But the sight that greets him is different. Much different. 

You’re in his room. And you’re smiling at him with half-lidded eyes and glossy lips, wearing nothing but an apron with frills and lace on its edges, leaving little to the imagination. He gulps. 

“Welcome home, Levi!” You’re suddenly so close to him- he could look down the front of your apron, but he won’t. He’s not that kind of demon—or at least, he tries not to be. “Would you like dinner, a bath, or...me?” 

Or maybe he was that kind of demon. 

Levi pushes you down onto his bed, even as he tries to hold back. One strap of the apron is slipping from your shoulder—not that it had really covered anything to begin with, but its position somehow made you look so much more erotic and sensual. Your hair fanned out on the pillow beneath you, and those lovely lips of yours were slightly parted, perhaps from being taken by surprise.

“A-Are you being serious…?” 

He probes you desperately with his gaze as he hovers over you, a knee between your bare legs. You can’t have been joking, can you? But the likelihood is that you are, because he’s just a yucky otaku, and the two of you are just friends. He wants to believe you’re not, but everything inside him is telling him not to fall for it. 

But you wet your lips, pink tongue poking out from your mouth, and those lips curve upward. They’re captivating, charming, and Levi is enthralled. He can’t pull his eyes away, even if he wants to. 

“I’m serious. I’m yours, Levi.” You pause, and your eyes glance to the side shyly. “That is, if you want me.” 

How could someone be so cute? It was absolutely criminal, Levi thought to himself even as he devoured you with his gaze. He wants to savor this moment, to linger here and save it in his mind forever, but after hearing those words, there’s no way he could hold himself back. He has to have you, now.

Levi crashes his lips against yours, and your lips are so much softer than he could ever have imagined- he can hardly believe he’s kissing them, him of all people, those lips which belong to someone like you. His hands explore your body over the thin fabric of the apron. He’s never wanted to touch someone so badly before. Your arms are wrapped around his neck as you kiss back, reciprocating his intensity and passion. 

The entire situation is so surreal, but Levi finds himself not caring. He’s already intoxicated by the taste, scent, and feel of you. He wants you. He wants you like he’s never wanted anything before. His hands slip under your apron and he trails his touch over your chest. His thumb grazes your hardened nipple, and he rolls it between his fingers experimentally, delighted to see your face flush a beautiful pink. He kisses those growing splotches of pink as he touches you, and then makes his way down your neck. He sucks at patches of skin, gently biting them, and when he draws back, loves the way it reddens. You’re his. Your hands run down his back and then down his chest, and he shudders at your touch. Even you touching him in more normal places, like his head or shoulder, was enough to evoke a large response from him. This stimulation was overwhelmingly good. He could happily drown in this feeling. 

Levi brings his attention back to your lips, kissing you deeply. His tongue slips between your parted lips and runs into your own tongue, wet, warm. When your mouths finally part, he observes your dazed expression, cheeks rosy as if drunk. Drunk on him. He’d done that to you, made you feel that good. The thought is thrilling and all too pleasing. You seem to snap out of it as you notice his heated gaze on you, which also rakes down your body hungrily. You fidget beneath him bashfully. 

“Hey, don’t look so closely… It’s embarrassing, you know?” 

Your shining eyes meet his at the end of your words, and he’s ashamed to say that that was the point at which he started to lose control. 

With renewed energy, he caresses your curves down the sides of your torso and his hands grope your ass roughly. He presses kiss after kiss all over your body, from your face to your neck, down your arms, and even a few on your legs. He doesn’t move your apron, even though he touches you beneath it- you suspect he wants you to keep it on, and you don’t blame him. There was a sensual aspect to wearing it that made the situation even more erotic. 

Levi slips his hands under and strokes your entrance with his fingers. You bite your lip, mewling slightly but trying to keep it down. His orange eyes look up at yours, serious, unyielding.  
“Don’t hold back. I love hearing your voice.” 

You put your hands to your burning cheeks. Levi never said such forward things. Usually you were the one saying those kinds of direct statements, and now the roles were reversed. You gasp as he slips a finger inside you, pumping it in and out. As he fingers you, he makes more marks on you, kissing a spot right above your collarbone ardently, lovingly. It’s more than you can bear. It was time to switch, you decide. You reach up and tug at the jacket of his uniform- why was he still wearing so much clothing, anyway? 

“L-Levi… Let me touch you,” you beg. 

His eyes dart up and meet your needy, pleading gaze, and he flushes red. He withdraws. 

“O-Okay…” 

You sit up and run your fingers down his chest. 

“Can I take off your clothes?” 

Levi blinks, but nods, face still red. 

“Sure…” 

He allows you to pull his jacket off, shrugging it off slightly as well to help you. You toss it to the side along with the tie you pull over his head, and then unbutton his dress shirt. Soon enough, his pants are gone, too; he’s left in his boxers, which are dark blue- a very Leviathan color, you think to yourself. 

You cup his cheeks, and lean in for another kiss. Your kisses are gentle, careful, warm and affectionate- you put every ounce of love you can into each touch, and you think maybe he can feel your love because his cheeks are growing warmer. Finally, you start tracking soft, butterfly kisses down his jaw, to his neck, and pepper his skin with them. If you could, you would cover all of him with your kisses. 

You find a sweet spot where his neck and shoulder meet, and suck it gently, persistently, your arms wrapped around him as you do so for good hold. After a while, you pull back and see that it’s red. You smile, satisfied, and then turn your attention to the tent in his boxers. 

“Can I take these off?” 

Your fingers tug at the waistband of his boxers, and he blushes and nods his assent. 

The offending article of clothing joins its comrades on the floor, and you shift off of the bed. 

“What are you doing…?” he questions, watching you kneel on the ground. 

You tap his legs. 

“Put your feet over here.” 

He does, and then realizes his erection is now right in front of your face. When you move even closer, he fights the urge to shift back, watching with bated breath as you lean in. 

You blow gently on his erection, and then kiss the tip with those soft, soft lips of yours. You press kiss after kiss over each inch of his hardness, and lick it slowly, sensually. Levi feels the embarrassment escalating, but it feels way too good to ask you to stop. And somehow, you looked like you wanted to do this, like you wanted to suck him off and touch him like this, and it was incredibly arousing. 

You take the tip into your mouth, and he stifles a groan. You push forward, taking more of him into your mouth, your lips wrapping around his length tightly. Levi can barely handle it. 

His cock’s head scrapes against the back of your throat, but you ignore the tickling feeling in your throat and go deeper. You gag slightly, but take him all the way in. Would Levi be disappointed if he knew that you’d been practicing with food in preparation of this, although you hadn’t been sure he would’ve wanted this? You bob your head up and down at a steady pace, hands resting on his thighs for support. 

You can taste his precum in your mouth, and his moans are gradually becoming more needy, less stifled. You pop him out of your mouth and lick your lips. 

“If you want...you can do whatever you want to me. Or I can keep going like this.” 

His face flushes darker with understanding the implication of your words. He stands and tangles his fingers in your hair, holding your head. 

“Is it really okay…?” 

You open your mouth. 

“Please.” 

It’s all he needs to hear before he shoves his cock down your throat again, this time thrusting quickly, deeply, roughly. Your mouth feels so good around him, and the fact that it’s you is what makes it ten times better. He doesn’t want to hurt you, but that feeling is so unbearably good. He facefucks you for a while, and then slams himself all the way in and feels himself unravel inside you, his essence going inside you in a steady stream. It feels too good. You swallow his cum, and after he pulls out, he sprays a few more strings over your face and apron. 

When you swipe a drop from your face and lick it from your finger, he’s rock hard again. 

He picks you up and puts you on the bed, poised over you again. 

“Can I…?” 

His tip is rubbing against your entrance. 

“Take me, Levi,” you open your arms. “I’m all yours.” 

With a groan, he sinks inside you, embracing you tightly. Your tight, wet heat fits him like a glove; your chest presses against his, and he’s never felt better in his life. 

After allowing you to adjust to his size for a bit, he begins moving, thrusting in and out of you deeply, with long, hard strokes. It’s a thorough fucking, and he stretches your walls with every movement. You can’t hold back your gasps and moans, either, which only seem to spur him on as he goes faster. 

Levi shifts and kisses you as he fucks you, his hair falling into his eyes and redness building on his face. 

“It feels so good inside you,” he mumbles against your lips. “You’re all mine, aren’t you?” 

You kiss him. 

“It feels so good having you inside me,” you counter. “And I’ve always been yours. You just didn’t know it yet.” 

When he hears those words, all the blood rushes to his face, ears, and cock. He’s all feelings, all pleasure, all love, and it’s beyond words to describe what he is and what he’s feeling. 

He holds you even closer, and the sound of slick skin slapping against skin and your voices heightening in pleasure fills the room, along with the thick, lusty smell of sex. He’s never been more aroused, more full, more elated, more loving. He feels himself getting close, and quickens his pace as he pushes in even deeper and quicker. You’re a writhing mess in his arms by now, reduced to such a state by his cock. 

With a final thrust, he rams deep inside you and spills his seed inside, filling you quickly with his hot load. You clench around him in your own pleasure, and he’s compelled to release even more of himself in you. He never wants this feeling to go away- you in his arms, indescribable feeling and pleasure, and a deep, boundless love filling his entire being. 

All moments come to an end, though, and he pulls out his softening cock. His cum slowly begins to dribble out of you, and you kiss him again with smiling lips. 

“Happy Birthday, Levi. I love you,” you murmur. 

Levi kisses back and then falls onto his side beside you on the bed. His orange eyes gaze at you fondly. 

“I love you too,” he says. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” 

You pet his head gently. 

“I’m so glad. I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I was afraid you would kick me out of your room and then we wouldn’t even be friends anymore.” 

He snorts as if it were a ridiculous notion and shakes his head. 

“Not you. I would never do that to you.” 

“Really?” You peer at him, and he averts his eyes shyly. 

“Really. Do you actually think I’d stop being friends with you just for that…?”

You think. 

“I mean, no, but I was just worried. I couldn’t stop worrying, because…” You hesitate. 

“Because?” he prompts. Those beautiful orange eyes are intently focused on you, gleaming, and your cheeks are starting to heat up. You reach out and put your hands over his eyes firmly. “Hey, what are you doing?! I can’t see!” 

“That’s the point! I can’t say this with you staring at me like that. Your eyes are too distracting ‘cause they’re so pretty,” you blurt. His face also begins to heat up, and he puts a hand to his mouth. 

“...You think my eyes are pretty…? Isn’t that just lip service?” 

You huff. 

“Levi, of course your eyes are pretty. This is a fact. They’re shiny and orange and also have flecks of purple. Those beautiful colors always trick me into thinking there are rainbows in your eyes.” 

He falls silent, thoroughly embarrassed. “Anyway,” you continue, “I couldn’t stop worrying because you mean so much to me. I was scared of losing you because I love you.” 

Your cheeks are hot, despite yourself, despite covering up those lovely eyes of his, and you worry your bottom lip between your teeth. Levi doesn’t respond for a moment, still blushing, but then he wraps his fingers around your wrists and pulls your hands away from his eyes. They stare at you again, closely, and you do your best to stay calm, but you feel more blood rushing to your face. He leans in with a slight grin and places a kiss on your lips. 

“If you keep talking like that,” he suddenly grows bashful, “I’m gonna have a hard-on again.” 

You bite your lip and avert your eyes. Levi thinks you’ve never been more alluring than you are now. 

“What if I said...I wouldn’t mind that?” 

Almost immediately, he’s over you again and smirking. 

“Don’t regret saying that.” He leans in and nips your ear gently. “I won’t let you sleep tonight.” 

“I won’t. I’m your present, remember? Let me give myself to you. All of me.” 

Redness spreads across his cheeks as he kisses you fervently, his hot lips pressing against yours insistently, relentlessly, lovingly.

“You’re being unfair, saying things like that,” he grumbles, but he’s still smiling. “I’ve changed my mind. You won’t be sleeping tomorrow, either.” 

You giggle and fold your arms around him. 

“It can be your birthday forever, Leviathan.” 

He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck affectionately. 

“As long as I have you, it will be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in me writing for you? I plan on holding writing raffles for mini-milestones (follower-wise and perhaps for other things too!), so you can try your luck there! You can also read my card!  
> Catch me on Twitter @luxexhomines where I'll hold the writing raffles! I retweet a lot of Obey Me content and art (including NSFW!). I also share some doodles and sneak peeks of WIPs of my writing there~  
> Feel free to send me a message or hang out ♡ You can also reach me on Tumblr @luxexhomines !


End file.
